


Morning

by AU_Queen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling, Fluff, Gabriel Monthly Challenge, Gabriel POV, M/M, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 09:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14422605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Queen/pseuds/AU_Queen
Summary: Mornings like this, where he wakes up right next to Sam, are always the hardest.





	Morning

Gabriel stretched as he slowly felt himself wake up. The sun was just starting to make its way through the curtains. For a minute he wanted to turn and cuddle up to the still sleeping giant that laid next to him. But he kept to himself. He knew Sam wouldn’t probably wouldn’t appreciate it. So he snuggled further into his pillow instead.

He chewed on his lower lip slightly as he laid there, just thinking. Mornings like this were always hard on him. The grogginess that settled in his bones made him want to curl into the nearest heat. And the sleepiness that weighed on his brain made all those dumb domestic desires just got stronger, which made it very hard for him not to do something stupid. One of his main fears for these mornings was that he’d absently turn over and kiss Sam. Not only would that reveal his years long crush on his best friend, it’d also make him lose that very same best friend. So no matter what he had to push the early morning desires down. It wasn’t like this happened all too often, anyhow. The only time they slept in the same bed was when they had their weekend sleepovers. (The last time they had one on a school night, they didn’t get to sleep until five in the morning, and they had to wake up at six. So they decided no more school nights after that.) So he could survive these nights if only to be close to him. After all, the only thing he really needed was his friendship. A relationship with the moose was a strong desire, though-

All thoughts were cut off when Sam wrapped his arm around Gabe’s middle and pulled him close to his chest. Gabe couldn’t stop the squeak it drew from him and Sam chuckled. The sound was a rumble deep in his chest that Gabe could feel. It was a good thing he stayed turned toward the wall, or Sam would’ve seen the heat that was surely on his cheeks.

“Sam?” Gabe asked quietly, mentally cursing the slight stutter in his voice.

“Yeah, Gabriel?” Sam answered back just as quietly, though his voice sound rough and heavy with sleep. The arm around Gabe’s middle slightly squeezed. He felt Sam’s nose at the base of his neck as he snuggled closer. It made Gabe gulp harshly and he tried his hardest not to melt back into the firm chest. Still, he didn’t fight the cuddle. There was a long stretch of silence before Sam pushed him away. He tried not to indicate his displeasure at that. “Ga-Gabe! Sorry.”

Gabe turned back around at the stutter in his voice. When he saw the bright red that covered Sam’s cheeks and ear tips, he couldn’t stop himself. Or, maybe he could but he just decided he didn’t want to. Not this time. So he leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Sam’s for a quick second. When he pulled back, Sam gaped at him in shock. His heart fell after only a few seconds of quiet and he threw his legs over the side of the bed with a hasty “Sorry”. Then he went to fully leave the bed. Then the house. And maybe, if he could find a way, the country. He’s heard Canada is a pretty good place to live.

A hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked back as Sam started to talk, his quiet voice sounding too loud in the broken silence yet still barely breaching the pounding of the blood in his ears.

“Gabriel, don’t go. I’m sorry. You just,” Sam took a breath and looked down, the blush growing darker as time went on, “you surprised me. I really didn’t mind.”

The breath caught in Gabe’s throat. “You don’t?” It almost hurt to speak past his tight throat. His blood felt like it was on fire. Heartbeat too fast. Was he going to have a heart attack?

“Yeah- I mean, no- I mean,” Sam looked back up with a chuckle, “I mean I don’t mind you kissing me. I’d prefer it, actually.”

“You’d-” Gabe felt like his mind suddenly halted to a dead stop. It was a thing only Sam ever seemed to be able to do to him. He swallowed.  “You’d prefer it?’

“Yeah, I would,” Sam smiled and pulled on his arm gently. Gabe went with it. When he got close enough, Sam kissed him. The heartbeat in his ears suddenly went deadly silent. For a second he thought he really did have a heart attack. But that was fine, because Sam was kissing him. He was kissing him and Gabe melted into it and it felt perfect, and if this was how he would go that was fine by him. Then Sam pulled back. A harsh breath left Gabe through a single “wow”. If it was possible, the smile Sam wore got bigger. “I agree.”

There was another long stretch of silence as Gabe’s mind started to whirl again. It felt like his body was rebooting, and he was suddenly aware again of his heartbeat. The pound wasn’t as loud as before, but it was still there. An undercurrent that flowed with the rest of the emotions that now ran through his blood. With a smile he dived fully at Sam. A laugh ripped out of both of them when Gabe landed on his chest.

Sam returned his feelings and Gabe couldn’t be happier. It was the best day of his life. Made only better when Dean called up to them that waffles were done.


End file.
